1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery and, more particularly to, a secondary battery having a cylindrical bare cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to rapid development of the electronics, communications, and computer industries, portable electronic devices are being widely used. Further, rechargeable secondary batteries are primarily used as power sources of such portable electronic devices.
Currently, pack type batteries are being widely used as secondary batteries. A pack type battery is a unit in which a bare cell providing electric energy and a protection circuit module (PCM) controlling charging and discharging of the bare cell are integrated. The PCM includes a circuit board to which various circuit devices are mounted.
According to the related art, when a bare cell is cylindrical, a circuit board of the PCM is positioned at a round side of the bare cell. Due to the position of the circuit board of the PCM at the round side of the bare cell, additional connecting terminals may be required to connect the PCM to an external device. Moreover, the circuit board of the PCM is connected to the connecting terminals by wires, but the wires may be easily damaged during the use.